


piss off

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, so embarrassing tbh, very slight emetophilia warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear doesn't fully understand Aoba's basic human needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	piss off

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord. forgive me mother. forgive me, dear reader
> 
> i know i have a fic to update but this idea came to me and..........omg don't look at me

There were a lot of things Clear wished he could understand; Aoba knew that. He had explained to Clear countless times what it was like to experience hunger or thirst or the strong desire to sleep, but it was hard to convey those feelings with words. Clear would never truly know what it was like to feel those things because he could never feel them.

Normally, that was more of a concern for Clear than it was for Aoba. Of course it saddened Aoba to know that Clear felt like he was missing out on key human experiences--though he wasn’t technically a human, he was on the inside, right? It was unfair that Clear’s capabilities were limited just because of the body he was in, but dealing with that usually wasn’t at the top of Aoba’s list of priorities.

Now, unfortunately, it was.

It had all started when they were watching television and a commercial for slushies came on.

“What is that, Aoba-san?”

“A slushie?”

Clear nodded, brow furrowed in curiosity.

“Uhh...it’s like crushed ice, and there’s flavoured syrup mixed with it so you can drink it. You know?”

Clear nodded again, slowly, over and over as if he understood.

“Do you actually get what I’m saying?”

Clear shook his head. “No, Aoba-san.”

“Then it’s settled!” He clapped his hands together. “We’re getting slushies tomorrow!”

Clear beamed. “Ahh, this is so exciting! I love trying new things with you, Aoba-san.”

So the next day, they had headed to the restaurant that had advertised the slushies. Aoba asked Clear what flavour he wanted, and Clear said he didn’t know. Their recent date expenses were close to zero, so Aoba shrugged and got one of every flavour for them to try.

They split the four slushies between them; Clear took a sip from one, then Aoba took a sip after him, and Clear would giggle about how it was an indirect kiss. Clear really enjoyed the slushies (which was unsurprising--he had an unbelievable sweet tooth). When they were done, Aoba suggested that they go for a walk around the area, as it was such a nice day. They held hands and chatted and walked aimlessly for a few hours, and it was all nice and sweet and romantic until they found themselves at a dead end in a deserted alley.

That’s when it happened. An uncomfortable pressure started to build near Aoba’s groin and he knew he had drank one too many slushies.

"Clear?”

“Yes, Aoba-san?”

“I don’t know if you have, like, GPS or anything, but do you know if there are any washrooms around here?”

Clear giggled. “I don’t have GPS, Aoba-san.”

“Well, I need to find a washroom!”

“Why don’t we just go home? There’s a washroom there, Aoba-san.”

“Because I can’t wait that long!” Aoba didn’t know exactly what the inner machinations of Clear’s digestive system were like, but he knew Clear didn’t have the same needs as a human in that regard. He hoped he would be able to understand what a pressing matter it was, though.

“Just climb on my back, Aoba-san! I promise it won’t be any more than ten minutes.” He reached for Aoba’s middle with the intention of picking him up.

“No!” Aoba squirmed away, but Clear kept trying to grab him.

“Then I’ll take you somewhere with a washroom! Please, Aoba-san, it will be much quicker if we go by rooftop!”

“Wait--stop it, Clear! I’m serious!” Aoba inched away, but he was pressed up against the wall. The way Clear was trying to pick him up put a significant amount of pressure on his lower abdomen, and Aoba started to panic. The urge was almost at the point where it was unbearable!

“Aoba-san, are you okay?”

Aoba tried to push Clear off of him, but Clear had already scooped him up in his arms, and the change in position made Aoba lose control.

“Ahh, fuck! No!” He sobbed, mortified to be not only relieving his bladder in public, but to be doing it in Clear’s arms. The fabric of his jeans quickly soaked through with urine, and some of it dripped to the already-filthy ground.

“A-Aoba-san…”

Aoba covered his face with his hands, blushing so hard he started to sweat. “Put me down!”

Clear set him on his feet. Aoba immediately turned towards the wall and buried his face against it, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt incredibly uncomfortable with the way his jeans were sticking to his legs and he just wanted to go home. He was glad he had left Ren in sleep mode on his bedroom floor so he hadn't been there to witness it, too.

“I’m sorry, Aoba-san. I didn’t know it was that urgent.”

“You should have listened to me!" Aoba snapped, turning to face him for the first time. Clear was blushing, too, and Aoba initially thought it was rooted in embarrassment, but then he looked down and saw an unmistakable bulge in the front of Clear’s pants. Absolutely floored, he glared straight into Clear’s eyes, and Clear flinched.

“Aoba-san, I-I-I’m very sorry--”

“Is this turning you on?!” Aoba nearly shrieked, barely restraining himself from knocking Clear’s lights out.

“I’m sorry! It’s just...you’re very...cute...when...you’re embarrassed…and the sounds you made--”

“You think it’s _cute_ that I just pissed myself?!”

“A little bit,” Clear admitted softly.

Well...at least Clear didn’t think he was gross, right? That was a plus.

Aoba rubbed his hands down his face. “Well, you’ve got a boner now, and my pants are wet. We can’t just show up back around home like this.”

“What should we do, Aoba-san?”

Aoba sighed. “I guess I could tie your coat around my waist, but...as for _your_ problem…”

Clear looked at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“We will never, ever, ever, _ever_ do this ever again, nor will you ever mention that this happened to any person you come in contact with for the rest of your life, but…” He flipped them so he was holding Clear against the wall by his shoulders and undid both of their pants.

“Aoba-san?”

“Don’t say a word.”

He took their cocks out and held them together; Clear’s was throbbing, dripping precum down the sides, while Aoba’s was just barely aroused. After a few strokes, though, the thrill of basically being in public brought them both to the same state.

Clear came in a matter of minutes, breaking Aoba’s order by groaning his name as he rocked his hips into Aoba’s hand and added to the mess on the ground.

Then he dropped to his knees.

“Uh...Clear?”

Clear looked up at him, smiled, then took Aoba’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh my God, Clear! Ew! Ew, that’s so gross! Take it out of your mouth!”

Clear didn’t seem thrown in the slightest by the fact that Aoba’s dick was covered in residual urine. He pulled back for a moment to slick two of his fingers up with saliva and then resumed his work, this time with two fingers slowly making their way inside Aoba’s hole.

“Y-You’re so...gross, Clear! Oh my God, I’m gonna throw up!”

Clear pulled back, grinning. “Really?”

Aoba stuttered for a solid minute. “W-W-W-Would _that_ turn you on, too?!”

Clear only giggled and went back to sucking his dick. It didn’t take long for Aoba to come down Clear’s throat, bucking violently between his mouth and the fingers in his ass.

When Clear pulled back again, finally finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled.

“I didn’t know you were so dirty, Aoba-san.”

Aoba punched him square in the jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> im so embarrassed


End file.
